1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to strings for musical instruments and more specifically it relates to an improved musical instrument string for a string instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous strings for musical instruments have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,444 to Markley; 4,365,534 to Bendell; 4,581,976 to Ball and 4,854,213 to Infeld all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.